


And He’ll Never Go Marching Home

by XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Could be written better, Gen, I’m pretty sure they’re ooc, Not Beta Read, Sorry about not including ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX/pseuds/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX
Summary: The Crew of the Aurora find out Jonny’s dead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	And He’ll Never Go Marching Home

Jonny hasn’t been on the Aurora in a couple hundred years. It wasn’t too unusual for someone of the crew to be gone for awhile, but they always come back. At least, usually. Ivy stared out of the window as Brian ‘piloted’ the Aurora. 

“You know how he is, Ivy, he’s fine.”

“I know.”

“Plus, if he’s gotten into any danger, we’re immortal. It’s not like he’s dead.”

“I said I know, Brian. I just can’t shake this feeling though.”

The Drumbot nodded and turned back to the window himself. They didn’t speak again until they landed.

“Are we sure this is where he is?”

“I’m pretty sure, but...this doesn’t seem like Jonny’s style.”

They landed on a nameless backwater asteroid, Ivy huffed.

“Let’s get this over with.”

They had asked the rest of the crew to stay in the ship, as this was supposed to be a quick pickup.

“I’ll take the bar, you go check to see if this place even has a police station.”

And she was off before Brian could argue. Ivy felt safer with her gun with her. Maybe she was wrong about this not being a place Jonny would be. The scent of alcohol got stronger as she pushed open the door.

Just doing a look around she could tell Jonny wasn’t here. She made her way over to the bartender.

“Has anyone by the name Jonny D’Vile come here?”

They got a look on their face that Ivy knew was bad news.

“You apart of his crew?”

“I am.”

“He left y’all a letter.”

They bent down to get it from under the counter and slid it to Ivy. 

“Thank you.”

She left as quickly as she got there. Brian beat her back to the Aurora. 

“Any luck?”

“I have a letter from him. I’ll look at it when we’re away from this place.”

It was a couple hours later when she mustered up the courage to read the letter. It was a couple minutes later the rest of the crew were sitting around the table in the commons with Ivy standing in front of them.

“Is everything okay, Ivy?”

Ashes was the first one to speak. Ivy ignored them.

“I have a letter from Jonny.”

“What does it say?”

Tim asked, “Did he pull a Nastya?”

Both Ashes and Brian elbowed him for that comment. Ivy took a breath.

“He’s dead.”

The room got eerily quiet, everyone looked at each other, as if they were making sure they heard her right. They looked back at her, confused.“What do you mean ‘dead’?”

That was the general consensus. Ivy set the letter on the table. Blood stained the letter.

‘If you’re reading this, I’m dead. I’m not coming back. I got stabbed though the heart. It stuck.”

No one knew what to say. This was different from when Jonny told them about Nastya.

“We can die now?” Tim looked alarmed.

“We could always die.” Raphaella and Marius said at the same time.

“This is different...”

Ashes told them, “I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he’s gone.”

Ivy grabbed the letter off the table and stared at it. Her expression was unreadable.

Raphaella broke the silence, “I wonder who’s gonna be next.”


End file.
